


accidental encounters

by ashortrefrain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just wanted to imagine what it'd be like if they had a bunch of romcom worthy first meetings, Identity Reveal, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mostly adrien and marinette but a lil taste of ladynoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashortrefrain/pseuds/ashortrefrain
Summary: alternate first meetings, in a world where they find each other without complications, without confusion.Or five times adrien and marinette experience a meet-cute and the one time they actually sat down and got to know each other
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	accidental encounters

**Author's Note:**

> this ain't canon's adrinette, that's all I gotta say

The first time, the very first time Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste ever encountered each other, she embarrassed herself.

She was one foot through the door of a class that was _definitely_ not her Contemporary Styles in Fashion when she saw him. Her eyes probably drew to him because of his cornsilk blonde locks that seemed to glow in the sunlight pouring in from the tall windows.

She looked at the board that read “Advanced Chinese I” and said a quick apology. Before he turned around to see who disrupted the otherwise peaceful class, she had already bolted out.

He saw her pigtails bob as she half-ran down the hallway.

The second time was more of a meeting than the first, if meeting could be entailed by minimal contact. Not physically, but their _eyes_ met this time.

Marinette wasn't Marinette. Ok, she _was_ Marinette, but in this red suit, she could feel her whole body tingling, and the power surging through her made her feel like she wasn’t herself. No, according to the kwami Tikki (who she really only just met), she was taking on the identity of Ladybug, a lady of good luck and the savior of Paris. At least, soon-to-be.

She swung through the battle, against what Tikki called an akuma. Her yo-yo hit the akuma, and he seemed to have broken _something_ that caused a black butterfly to erupt. With the yo-yo and Tikki’s quick instruction, she was cleansing the city with a swarm of sparkling ladybugs. They did quick work, and as they washed over her she heard a _beep beep_ in her ears.

“What is that?” Marinette said out loud, even though she was alone now, hoping Tikki could still hear her.

“Quick, you only have a few minutes before your transformation wears off!” Tikki called.

“I’m going right now,” Marinette ran and launched herself into the Parisian sky, aiming in the general direction of her house when she saw them. A set of bright--blindingly bright--green eyes. They seemed to shimmer against the black suit he had on as he passed by her in the horizon. She could only stare into the green glow as she heard another beep ring in her ears.

_There’s someone else, there’s another hero._

_I’m not alone._

Marinette had regret her speedy escape and wondered who the boy was, with his eyes so wide and a suit like the night sky.

They touched this time, before they spoke. The third was as tender as it was cold.

Marinette was off campus, looking for inspiration. In the morning, the park had young folks walking their dogs or even just strolling for light exercise before the summer heat rolled through the day. If she could grab a nice patch of grass by the fountain, she’d sketch some outfits that caught her eye.

She finally plopped down, pulled out her pen and pad, and got to work on the dress of a woman being pulled by a husky. Marinette giggled as she tried to capture the way the fabric flowed with the woman’s quick steps when she heard a distinct “Ahem” before her.

She looked up and saw him staring at her, green eyes boring into her. His blonde hair like a wispy halo around his face.

“Excuse me, little artist.” she turned to face the voice and a taller man was looking down at her, an expensive looking camera in his hands, “this spot is just PERFECT for our photoshoot, could I bother you to move? Just a tad.”

He asked nicely enough, Marinette noted as she stood up, dusting herself off, “Not a problem!”

“Oh thank you,” the photographer grabbed Marinette’s hand in thanks before he froze, “Miss, your hand…”

His eyes were fixed on her hands as his voice trailed off on the last word.

“What is it, sir?” Marinette asked in a confused tone, “I can move further if that’s what you need.”

“No! I need you to be closer”

He flung her around before she could protest, before she could even know _what_ she was protesting.

Her body was turned, and the boy with green eyes was faced away from her. She stared as his hair filtered the sunlight from directly getting into her eyes. She wasn’t in the shot, but her hands were on the shoulders of the boy before her.

“Miss, stay perfectly still please.” Marinette would’ve laughed if her body wasn’t already frozen, hands against the white fabric of this mysterious boy, his hair deliberate in its dishevelment. She could feel the starch of his shirt under her palms and his breathing. Deep breaths that were very even, as if they were portioned ahead of time. The camera clicked away as Marinette remained still. She couldn’t hear anything except the trickling water of the fountain behind her and his almost stifled sighs as he inhaled from his nose and let out the air from his mouth.

She was swung out of the shot as quickly as she was pulled into it. The photographer seemed to forget about her as an intern had her sign consent forms and apologized profusely. Marinette, in a daze, signed the papers and left the park, as if the entire fountain ordeal was just a dream and she was drifting out of bed rather than walking home on a public sidewalk.

She didn’t even get a chance to talk to the boy who measured his breaths like her father did cups of flour. Her hands felt sweaty and she sped up.

The fourth would be one Marinette always remembered.

Her yo-yo was tangled in the arm of the akuma, being her second time facing them at all, she was still scared.

The akuma was a formidable foe, a heartbroken gardener after an unexpected spring frost killed her perennials. The Green Thumb had an exceptionally strong (and green) thumb which caused the city’s green to overgrow and trap Parisians in a tangle of vine and branches.

Before Ladybug could release her yo-yo, the Green Thumb threw her up into the air and with a quick motion of her hand, caused vines to wrap all around the speckled heroine. Before she knew it, a web of leaves and branches enveloped her like a hamster in a little ball.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, but to no use, each tear at the walls were quickly overgrown with more leaves.

“What do I do, I need to get out,” Ladybug’s brain was racing but the foliage was thickening and leaving the space smaller and smaller.

She began clawing with her hands, the walls caving in and leaving no room for her to even attempt to swing her yo-yo.

Underneath her palms, the green and brown broke apart like a fistfull of grass in the wind. The ball of green disintegrated before Ladybug’s eyes. She looked up and saw the black of his suit, the golden mess of hair, and seas of green.

“Can you be- _leaf_ I did that?” he exclaimed excitedly, “I didn’t get to help out last time, _mon amie_.”

“Thank you,” Ladybug breathed, still recovering from the lack of oxygen in the plant ball just seconds earlier.

“Chat Noir, at your service,” he extended his hand to her with a wide toothy smile.

She took the boy’s hand and leveraged it to stand back up, “Ladybug, and thank you for your help.”

“Yeah, you were in quite a _bind_ there earlier!” On impulse, Ladybug snorted.

“Was that a pun?” she laughed, “That was so terrible, oh my god!”

Before Chat Noir could rebuttal, there were distant screams as the Green Thumb continued her reign through Paris.

Ladybug began swinging her yo-yo, she saw Chat Noir was wielding a baton, “After you, My Lady,”

She scoffed, getting a good swing out of her yo-yo, “Don’t fall behind then, kitty!” she called as she was already zipping across another rooftop. She could hear him running after her, hot on her heels.

Marinette experienced so many firsts when it was the fifth time. The first time she was so nervous, the first time she displayed a piece for such renowned designers. The first time Marinette won.

Flush with pride and an overwhelming sense of disbelief, Marinette stumbled along the “ _congratulations_ ” and handshakes in a haze. She stopped before Gabriel Agreste himself, his sharp suit seemed to bore into her as much as his sunken eyes.

“Good work, your piece will be featured on our next issue, and modeled by my son, Adrien,” Gabriel simply turned his head at the boy.

Marinette followed the subtle action, locking eyes with the stiff boy next to him. He was friends with Chloe, the girl was practically wrapped around him the entire time before the judging. Already feeling suspicious of the boy, Marinette put up her defenses.

“Nice to meet you, Adrien,” She tried to be pleasant despite her clear hesitation with the boy.

“The pleasure is mine,” his voice barely broke out of his lips.

Natalie took over at that point, sorting out the technicals for Marinette and carrying her through a series of clipboards with paperwork that all seemed to demand Marinette’s signature. By the time it was all over, Marinette was alone and walking out of the school’s building.

And with one step, the rain seemed to sense Marinette’s bad luck and began pouring from the sky.

“ _Merde_ ,” Marinette looked up at the grey clouds, thick globs of precipitation rolling through the streets. If she transformed, she would get home quick but she couldn’t de-transform on her front door. She couldn’t land on her balcony when her parents were waiting for her to stroll through the bakery like a normal person.

Before she could debate the pros and cons of climbing her fire escape, a curtain of black blocked her vision. She looked back and before her were those bright eyes on that familiar face. He was holding his umbrella out to her, protecting her from the downpour.

“Marinette, right?” his voice echoed against the thrum of rain on the plastic above them.

“Adrien.” she was caught off guard by the stars in his eyes and his open expression. He seemed to be an entirely different person than before, with Chloe and with his dad.

“I’m sorry I didn't congratulate you before, my father is…” he trailed off a little before shrugging, “I loved your piece, Marinette. You’re very talented, and you definitely deserved to win.”

“Thank you,” were those her lips moving? Was that her voice speaking? She couldn’t tell, the thud of raindrops like little drums on the umbrella above them.

“I don’t know how far off you are, but my driver is right around the corner, it looked like you needed this more than I did.” He reached his arm out further, as if the more the umbrella covered Marinette, the more ownership she had.

When she grabbed the handle, his hands felt cold and wet, she wondered if he could feel her warming up.

“Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette looked at his face, the smile he flashed felt so comfortable.

“I hope to see you soon, Marinette.” He turned his heels and ran off before calling out a quick goodbye to her over his shoulder.

She stood there watching him turn the corner, her eyes followed him as far as her vision allowed. Today was the first time she felt so lucky to be caught in a thunderstorm. The first time Marinette felt her heart _burn_.

Whether the sixth counts is still up for debate; to Marinette it does no matter how much he argues “not technically”.

By this point, Marinette felt somewhat accustomed to the whole “Ladybug” superhero thing. She knew better now that kwamis inhabit certain items, that Hawkmoth was the enemy causing the chaos, and that she had a mysterious partner in all of this. They had already saved each other multiple times, between battles and risky plans, they had both been the saving grace for the other.

Things were starting to settle so perfectly, so much so that Marinette called on her transformation after her homework was done and the sunlight beckoned her through the window.

“Tikki, spots on!” she called, a warmth overtook her as the suit donned itself. It was a summer evening so she might be able to enjoy before her parents returned from the market on the other side of town.

There was no reason to call on her transformation really. No screams tore through Paris, no butterflies in view to cleanse. She was certain no akuma would appear, which is exactly why Marinette wanted to run around and enjoy being Ladybug. She wanted to savor the whirl of the wind against her face and swing over the streets of the city like no other could possibly do.

Dusk was settling over the horizon when she reached the Seine. Blood pounding in her ears, she was thrilled with how quickly she got here, a time otherwise impossible had she just bound on foot or even by car.

“Everything alright, My Lady?” Chat Noir’s voice cut her out of her haze. She looked up from the rooftop perch she was crouched over and saw him staring her down inquisitively.

His hands were cartoonishly resting over his hips, like he was about to give her a lecture. She laughed and sat down, accepting that she needed a break, “I was just enjoying the sunset, Chat Noir. Sorry to worry you.”

The boy sat next to her and shook his head, “No need to apologize, Ladybug. I figured you’d call me if you really needed me,” he pointed to the baton where it looked like an intercom.

“Huh, but if I’m not transformed I can’t call you,” she was finally catching her breath as she responded.

“I guess so.” He lowered the baton, “I can give you my number.”

“These things have cell numbers?” She pulled open the yo-yo as if it’d yield more information to her now that she spoke the words, “I just assumed it was more magic.”

“I meant my real number.” He stared at her, and suddenly her eyes widened.

“Oh,” she blinked, unable to tear her gaze away from his, “aren’t we supposed to hide our identities?”

“You’re the only reason my head is in one piece and not splattered all over the sidewalk like Humpty Dumpty,” he quickly followed with “if you don’t want to tell me who you are that’s fine, but I want you to know who it is you’re trusting with your life as well.”

She maintained eye contact and schooled her expression to match his intensity. He was serious and she didn’t want to betray that despite how funny his first comment was, “If you’re sure.”

The sun was nowhere to be found, the sky a light blue that still seemed too bright against the black river water beside them. There, with the lights of the city glowing beneath them, Chat Noir peeled away his transformation.

Before he opened his eyes, she decided in a split decision to pull away her’s as well. When they opened their eyes darkness blanketed everything. Only the sparkling reflections from the water illuminated them enough for her to see the awe-struck look on Adrien’s face as he took her in. 

“So does this mean I get your number?” and that comment broke a spell of laughter from her. She never felt this magical outside the suit, even the transformation couldn’t compare to this. Being with this boy that has mystified her and entranced her all at once; the first time anyone has seen her this vulnerable with her own trust. For Marinette, this meeting counted the most of any other.

There were a lot of first meetings for them after that. Introductions made to family, friends, and later, their master in being heroes, Fu. Master Fu had educated them on some of the history of their powers. It was enlightening, but it had Marinette chewing on the inside of her cheek.

He mentioned fate, tying them together, in a way that bound them. Their kwamis needed to balance each other, like yin and yang, he explained. As holders of these powers, they too were partners, equals, and other words that made Adrien’s eyes bright and Marinette’s stomach clench.

When they left, Marinette excused herself first. The light in his eyes drained as he barely registered what she said before she was running back home.

She gave a brief greeting to her parents before running up to her room. She made some half-hearted excuse of having to finish reading a book before closing the door to her room. She slid down with her back against the door until she hit the carpeted floor.

Her heart felt heavy with wonder and worry. Would Adrien even look at her if she wasn’t Ladybug? If there was no magic, would they ever come to pass? What if she was no longer Ladybug, would he gravitate to the next lucky gal like he did her?

The possibilities stung her, so much so that she almost missed the _tap tap_ at the window above her bed.

Those familiar eyes seemed to cut through the glass, and Marinette steeled herself as she went up to open the hatch.

“My Lady,” Chat Noir gave her a wicked smile as he stood on her balcony, “may I come in, or would you rather join me out here?”

The summer air was thick and heady, so Marinette beckoned him inside.

He slid through the opening and released his transformation before his boots could land on her sheets. Instead he landed on her bed with a soft _flop_ , his socks breaking his fall.

“Adrien,” she breathed and it was all she could muster. He didn’t seem perturbed by her lack of a greeting, a smile still beaming bright on his face.

“I’m not sure if all the powers stuff that Master Fu explained was stressful for you, but I wanted you to know that you’re not in this alone.” He held her hand and she felt something against her palm.

She opened her hand and saw a little black cat and ladybug, beaded together and attached to a small ring. It was a simple charm that was so unbelievably cute, she could cry right then and there.

“I meant to give this to you later, but you looked like you could use it now,” he said sheepishly.

Marinette couldn’t help herself, she wrapped her arms around this boy and tried to squeeze as much feeling that was overflowing from her heart into one hug, “Adrien, I love it, thank you so much.”

He hugged her back with the same intensity, as if he felt it too -- the burning in her chest. “Good, I’m glad.”

She broke the hug first, pulling back to look at the charm again, “Can I ask a question, Adrien?”

He left his arms around her but pulled back as he sensed her get serious, “Of course,”

Marinette resisted to urge to pull his arms back to hold her, instead turning to face him in full, “Do you really believe the fate stuff?”

Adrien was searching her face for the answer, the right answer, “I do, as much as I believe the powers the suit gives me.”

He could see that he gave the wrong answer, her face shifted and she reached out to comfort him. “What if I wasn’t Ladybug, what then?” Her arms were over his shoulders and rubbing circles with her thumbs.

“Marinette,” Adrien caught on and his hands were at her waist then. She didn’t realize how much she opened herself up for him until the warmth of his palms permeated her sides. She resisted the urge to twist into his touch, her body aching for _more_ , “You’re _my_ Ladybug. We can _what if_ all day - what if our parents never met each other and _neither_ of us were even born! What if magic like this wasn’t real, who would save Paris?”

“If there was no magic there would be no threat to Paris.” Marinette couldn’t keep herself from giggling. He smiled back at her like just her laugh could make him so happy.

“Besides, we met before the miraculous, so we were gonna happen inevitably. Magical involvement or not.”

Marinette blinked and tried to think back. “When?”

He laughed as she continued doing the mental math, “I knew you didn’t see me, but I saw you.” 

She searched his face intently then, “No way, that’s a lie.”

“Cat’s honor,” he held a hand up as if making a vow.

“No such thing,” she shot back, continuing to look into his eyes as if the answers were just under his irises.

“Does it look like I’m lying?” He smoothly replied, drawing her in closer. Their noses bumped and Marinette had just enough sense to steady herself.

“Tell me when,” Marinette demanded and his laugh was toothy and delightful.

“Would you kill me if I said I saw you in my dreams, My Lady?”

She groaned and pressed her forehead against his, “Chat Noir!”

He pulled her into a hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck, “Just teasing,” he murmured and she shivered as his breath fanned against her clavicle, “you bumped into me sometime during my first week. We were a block from school.”

She felt him tense under her hands, and took to stroking the tuft of curls at the back of his neck, “I can’t believe I don’t remember.” She whispered the words against his temple.

“You were clearly in a rush. I apologized and you said, ‘Don’t apologize,’ and then you moved on. You gave me such strong advice, as if to say ‘obviously you did nothing wrong and you don’t need to belittle yourself’. I thought then, if everyone I met was like you, I was in a good place.”

Marinette could imagine an encounter like that, she was frequently sleeping in and running late, combined with her clumsy nature it was inevitable. She honestly didn’t remember it though, saying words like that, “Maybe you did dream that after all. Why can’t I remember that?”

Adrien pulled back just far enough for him to look up at her, “when do you think we first met?”

She bravely let her hand drift to cup his jaw, “I don’t really think I can pin it to a single moment, I probably saw you through the halls for days before I even thought to keep track of you as your own person.”

“See, bug?” His smile reached his eyes and it crinkled his face in the cutest places, “it doesn’t matter. We’re here now.”

Marinette didn’t realize she was holding her breath until a heady sigh escaped her lips, “You’re right.”

“I know,” he placed a quick peck to her chin, “Now to answer the next logical question.”

“And what is that?” She ran her fingers through his fringe as she responded.

“What are we?” that one earned him a smack to his shoulder. His laugh shook her as well and they tumbled over on her bed.

They laughed until their sides hurt and tears were bursting from their eyes. As they caught their breath, Marinette hoisted herself over him. Her hands bracketed either side of his head and her hair was falling around them like a sheer black curtain against the afternoon sun, “What do you want us to be, Agreste?”

Adrien bit his lip but even that was not enough to hide the corners of his lips upturned in a striking smile, “Can I show you?” His hand drifted up to palm her cheek.

“Show me,” she dared him. He brought his arm around her waist and brought her down and did exactly that.

 _Maybe fate isn’t so bad_ , Marinette thought as her lips met Adrien’s, _if it means_ this _I’ll accept this fate every day_.

Kissing Adrien was soft and electric. Marinette’s blood pounded louder than she thought was possible and suddenly she was on her back and she grounded herself by holding his face in her hands. The first time their noses bumped she giggled and he swallowed them in the next kiss.

When they both drew back they were panting. He let his head fall on her shoulder and she ran her hands up and down his back. Their legs were tangled and he pressed a kiss to her neck that earned him a laugh. He kissed there again and again until she was heaving laughter and pressing her hands to his chest.

“Adrien!” She managed to push him up and he was laughing with her.

“Marinette,” he drawled.

“If you drool, I’m kicking you out,” She pinched him lightly and he shook his head.

“Not before we decide on a date,” he insisted, “A movie? Dinner? Romantic boat ride?”

“Really?” Marinette sobered a bit as if she couldn't believe her ears. Because honestly, she couldn't, “a date?”

“Of course!” He said incredulously, “Let me be more direct. Will you go on a date with me, Marinette?”

There is no version of Marinette that could have said no, she knew then with her heart threatening to expand past her ribcage. She wrapped her arms around him and hauled him down into her with a shaky laugh. It was the easiest decision Marinette ever made in her life, to nod and give herself over to him. She knew then, no matter what lifetime they were in she’d surrender herself for him, because it’s him. Call it fate, magic, whatever. It didn’t matter. There was only this, them together, in a way that was perfect because of that.

**Author's Note:**

> they cleanse the Green Thumb and chat makes an “i did it for the vine” joke and ladybug does NOT stand for it


End file.
